


Be Mine

by Shadesabyss



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Shot, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, squipped jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadesabyss/pseuds/Shadesabyss
Summary: Jeremy offers Christine a special Valentine the Squip got ready just for her
Relationships: Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day

Rehearsal ended almost an hour ago, but I’m still standing my the door, waiting for Christine. What’s she still doing so late, I’ve seen everyone else leave already. If Christine won’t come to me, I’ll just have to go to her. I hope someone else didn’t corner her first..

“ _Jeremy.”_ I jump, the Squip startling me. _“Why don’t you give Christine this as well?”_ he offers me a hear shaped chocolate box, a thin pink ribbon wrapped around the middle. I take it, getting myself ready on the way back to the theater. Christine is still inside, standing at center stage by herself with her script in hand. 

“Christine?” she jumps, looking back at me. “Oh jeez, heey Jeremy! What are you doing here so late?” _“I could ask you the same thing.”_ I follow the squip’s lead, repeating after him with a grin I hope is sexy. She laughs, closing her script to meet me by the curtain. Alright, it’s now or never. I extend my hand, the white envelope standing out over the red box as I offer them to her. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Christine.” her cheeks flush pink, giggling as she takes the box from my hands. Her eyes scan the card, smile faltering. 

“Oh, Jeremy, you’re sweet but.. I don’t know if I can take this. You’re cute, and you’re a great friend, but that’s all.” Christine tries to give it back to me but The Squip is quick to insist I refuse. 

“ _You keep it. I got it for you, as a friend.”_ she bites her lip but accepts, sliding open the box. _“Get ready, Jeremy.”_ for what? Christine pops a chocolate in her mouth, brows furrowing. _“To catch her.”_

Christine buckles in front of me, candy spilling onto the ground as she drops after it my arms barely grabbing her in time. She’s completely limp, breathing delicately against my chest. I’ve.. never been this close to her before. I brush the hair away from her face, a peaceful expression set on her beautiful features. I can’t help myself, pressing my lips to her soft ones just to know what they feel like. She’s wearing lipgloss, the clear gel rubbing off on my skin leaving me smelling fruity. 

“ _Well Jeremy? What will you do with her now?”_ this is thanks to the squip, that candy he gave me for her.. This is probably wrong, but I’ll never get this chance again. Especially after she rejected me. I lift Christine into my arms, moving her away from the mess she made and onto one of our cheap set couches. Her body leans back, sitting in the position I put her in well enough.

Straddling her lap feels strange, her arms folding over themselves as I struggle to pull her shirt over her head to see the plain pink sports bra she’s wearing; holding in more cleavage than I thought she had. It’s a struggle to get that off, her tits falling out of the tight fabric with a gentle bounce that I just can’t resist. Her skin is so soft, her nipples hardening as I pinch them. Christine is so bare now, her neck begging for me to bite and suck along her skin; leaving patches of hickies there down to her chest.

“ _Capture the moment?”_ that’s a great idea. I take out my phone, climbing down to take a step back. The picture I snapped is better than any porn I’ve ever seen, my bite marks still red on Christine’s skin on the screen. But there’s one thing that’s missing..

I shift Christine’s body, tugging at her skirt until it gives letting me pull it out from under her. Panties are quick to follow, the thin pink fabric discarded to get to what I want. What I’ve wanted for so long. Spreading her thighs, I take my spot between them to take a taste; her cunt warm and inviting between her soft folds. My tongue dives into her, spreading her open to devour the wetness already spreading there coaxing more out. 

My attention turns to her clit, throbbing and begging for my lips to wrap around the bud; sucking at her sensitive nerves until I feel her limp body keen beneath me, pussy dripping with pleasure. I tease her with the tip of my tongue, flicking her clit and squeezing it between my lips. Her body shudders, coming for me. 

Christine might not have wanted me, but her body can’t deny me. I join her on the couch again, spreading her legs further to nestle between them, my cock hard and ready to take her. I groan, her cunt taking my dick in one slow thrust; cum gushing from her. 

I fuck her slow, holding her against my chest and kissing her willing mouth; tongue slipping into her mouth to share the taste of her arousal with her later. She shifts with every roll of my hips, even her pussy barely responding to my movement. The harder I push against her hips the more her insides flex against me, stretching easily to let me in deeper and deeper; my strokes into her growing harsher and more confident.

Her tits bounce, my teeth sinking into her neck once again to mark her as I spill over, cumming inside her cunt and fucking it into her. I can feel a spark inside my brain, the squip keeping me hard to fuck my seed into her. I pull out, jizz oozing slowly from her hole. That picture is better than the last, my camera shuttering as I get a few; getting closer to see the cum sloshing from her.

The couch wobbles as I struggle to find a good position, taking advantage of the wall behind it to rub the head of my cock across her still glossy lips. She takes it with no resistance, her throat like a warm sleeve for me to fuck hard. 

I hold her head, keeping it from hitting the wall while I use her. I can feel Christine gagging, muscles trying to close, squeezing deliciously around my dick. I can picture her squealing, moaning around my cock while she takes it like a pro. 

This time I pull out before I cum, stroking my length once then again before I twitch; shooting across her face and again on her chest, watching it drip down her tits. She’s still such a pretty picture, lips red and gloss smeared across her face blending with my cum. The Squip is still keeping me together, and Christine still has one hole left for me.

I sit her down on my cock, her back facing me as she slides down into my lap; her ass struggling to stretch even around my spit slicked length. But she makes it, bare cheeks against my thighs as I take it in; head tilting back as I struggle not to come already. She’s so tight, muscles still flexing and squeezing trying to force my cock out of her back door. But I’m not going anywhere. 

She bounces so pretty on my cock, our skin slapping together with every harsh jerk of her body; ifting her at the hips and driving my own up to meet her. I groan, Christine’s name sweet on my lips as I cry out for her tight body. My nails dig into her bare skin, grip getting tighter as I desperately try to fuck her harder. She belongs to me now, so warm and tight and beautiful. My cum smeared across her skin and leaking from her cunt as I fuck her ass, filling that hole up too with one last hard shove of my hips. 

Her back rests against my chest, my heavy breathing making her body shift over mine. 

“ _Allow me.”_ my Squip takes one last picture to mark the occasion, capturing my cock shoved deep inside her, proving that I can have her. She can be mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading^^ I am a mod on a bmc darkfic blog on [Tumblr](https://heeres-suffering.tumblr.com/) if you'd like to stop by!
> 
> You can also find me in the Squip/Jeremy Discord server


End file.
